Conkeldurr (Pokémon)
|} Conkeldurr (Japanese: ローブシン Roubushin) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when traded. It is the final form of . Biology Conkeldurr is a bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon resembling an ogre. Its nose is large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorn its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. It is known to carry concrete pillars in its massive arms, which it uses to attack strongly without using physical strength or to support its massive upper body. Conkeldurr can create concrete, a technique it was believed to have taught humans 2000 years ago. It is often seen around construction sites helping construction workers. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Conkeldurr Conkeldurr debuted in The Clubsplosion Begins!, under the ownership of Trip. Conkeldurr battled Bianca's Emboar during the Clubsplosion, but was soon defeated when Emboar its own concrete pillars at it. Other Multiple Conkeldurr appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. They were owned by Cedric Juniper's assistants and used at the , but all of them were later turned against their owners by Colress. A Conkeldurr appeared in The Forest Champion!, where they and an were tricked by the former forest champion into battling and then ganging up on it. A 's Conkeldurr appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!; and also in a flashback in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. Minor appearances A Conkeldurr appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, under the ownership of some s in New Tork City. A Trainer's Conkeldurr appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pocket Monsters BW manga A Conkeldurr debuted in The Victory Pokémon and the Big Match!. a Conkeldurr in The New Member is an Architect!!, and he has traveled with him since. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Dream a Little Dream, Marshal's Conkeldurr debuted when the gathered at the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Tech Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go! (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 198 Prasino Woods: Stage 588}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Comet Punch|Normal|Physical|18|85|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} Side game data |- |- when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , , , , and 'Yoshihiro' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=533 |name2=Gurdurr |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=534 |name3=Conkeldurr |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Conkeldurr's evolutionary line shares many similarities with 's evolutionary line. Both of them are Pokémon whose is their highest stat, have below average , have the same gender ratio, have three evolutionary stages, reach their respective final-evolutionary form through trading and have the same base stat total. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Conkeldurr cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * In Pokémon Conquest, Conkeldurr and its pre-evolved form, , are the only Pokémon that share a max link of 100% with five different Warriors, which is the highest amount found in the game. Origin At first glance, Conkeldurr's brutal humanoid appearance suggests inspiration from s of folklore. 's Pokédex entry supports that it and its evolutions are based on s. Due to its clown nose and buff body, it may have also been based on a muscleman from a . It also seems to be based on an elderly person since it has a gray tuft under its chin and uses its pillars as walking canes. Name origin Conkeldurr may be a combination of ''concrete and elder. It may also involve conk, having meaning as both an especially large nose and to hit someone on the head. Roubushin may be a combination of 老 rō (old) and 武神 bushin (warlord) or 普請 fushin (construction work/public work). In other languages and or |de=Meistagrif|demeaning=From and |fr=Bétochef|frmeaning=From and |es=Conkeldurr|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Conkeldurr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=노보청 Nobocheong|komeaning=From and transliteration of japanese word |zh_cmn=修繕老頭 / 修缮老头 Xiūshànlǎotóu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Конклдурр Konkldurr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Trip's Conkeldurr *Red's Conkeldurr External links |} de:Meistagrif es:Conkeldurr fr:Bétochef it:Conkeldurr ja:ローブシン zh:修建老匠